


Dear Name

by imabubblegum



Category: IU (Musician), SHINee
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imabubblegum/pseuds/imabubblegum
Summary: "Lets stop this"She said after she hits her orgasm, "I'm no longer happy".
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Dear Name

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching SHINee's Dear Name version when I suddenly got an idea to write a new story.   
> I am a big fan of SHINee and IU, since 2008 they are the only idols I really follow by heart until I met Monsta X, so I'm now a proud multi (Shawols, Ueana and Monbebe). 
> 
> This is a pure fan fiction. 
> 
> This is a third person pov. BTW :):

**_The voice I long for even in my dreams_ **   
**_I call out the name but there’s no answer_ **   
**_Only the tearful echo returns_ **   
**_And I listen to that sound by myself._ **

A gloomy afternoon, Lee Taemin is stuck on his personal studio, its been a week since they officially ended their 5 years unhealthy relationship, the "no-string-attached-but-you-cannot-fucked-someone-else" kinda relationship. He is a choreographer and pianists, he worked 24/7 to pay for his rent, buy a meal and all. 

He met her during his high school days, they were classmates, became friends and remained friends. 

She did not pursue college, instead she auditioned to became a singer, she got rejected by big agencies telling her, her voice is too simple, too sweet, too pure, she's not fit to became a girl group wannabe, she cannot dance as well, she's not too pretty but she look nice, in short nothing special. 

But, she did not lose her faith, until one agency witnessed her passion and give her a one in a million chance, in a blink of an eye she is now one of the most love Korean Soloist of all time, a digital monster, a "All-Kill Queen", Nation's little sister, and every idol ideal type. 

She sings with her heart, she sings with love, every high note was mold with passion and empathy, every word in her lyrics is like an untold poem, she is full of love but she don't know what is love. 

He is a fool, a fool in love it whats his friends called him, often. He loves her with no doubt, he rented a unit beside her apartment at Gangnam, to avoid unnecessary attentions even the rent is too expensive for him. He worked at SM as dance instructor, sometimes a back up dancer, he also works as a piano teacher, a pianist in a high end restaurant. He does not rest, not because he is not allowed, but because a cannot rest. Bills are piling up soon. 

_" **Lets stop this"**_

She said after she hits her orgasm, _**"I'm no longer happy".**_

This is not happening his brain tells him, how could you just say you wanted to stop this, 5 minutes ago you are moaning my name, telling me to do it rough and hard, I was sucking your left boob, playing with your right, you kept on telling me to go deep, your nails hurting my back, your voice is killing the last sanity I have, why are you asking me to stop this? You are no longer happy, so that's it. 

_**"Yes, that's it".** _

_**Even if it’s so cold, it feels like it’ll break** _   
_**I won’t ever let go this time** _   
_**The hands of that day that has gotten so far away** _

I don't want it to stop, please. I'll do whatever you like, just not this. He begged.

I want you to stop, this will be the last time. Come here, let me take care of you, one more time. 

For the last time, she kiss him, not too sloppy, not too rough, she hold him like there's no tomorrow, she tell him to lay his back and relax, she nips his neck, sucked it, bite his collar bone, play with his perky nipple, he is moaning but crying not because of pleasure, his heart knows this is the last time she will be his. 

She caress his six pack abs, he shaved and she like it, she plays with his hip bone, teasing him, he touch him there, fingers playing with his length, it still sticky from the previous intercourse they had but its no big deal, it is the last time, she needs to do it right. 

She licked it, sucked it and bobbed her head, up and down, slow pace then fast. He is seeing stars, in pure white, He cannot hold it anymore, no he needs to hold, if he cums in her mouth this blissful moment will end. Cut. 

She knows he will hit his orgasms any time soon, I cannot let this finish fast. She stopped sucking, his face is flushed and eyes is full of lust. She seat in front of him, she plays her clits asking him to watching her, she finger herself, 3 fingers in one go, she is still fully stretch, you cannot touch your self she instructed all you have to do is to watch me. 

She is moaning while touching herself, her left hand plays her boobs, touches her neck, she sucked her fingers in the most lustful way she knows, 3 fingers still stuck down there, when she's tired, she pull it out, it's wet, too wet. She play her rim, not even him touches her there, she smiles, 1 finger in and she's crying in pain, _**"No don't move, stay there watch me"**_. 2 fingers in and she's shaking _**"too painful"**_ she shouted. 3 fingers in she's already wasted and wrecker. 

She got her toys, purple dildo and pink vibrating anal plug. _**"I planned this as your farewell gift**_ ". She turn around from him on all fours, she puts the vibrating anal plug while screaming _**"Fuck its too painful"**_ tears and spits cover her face, he put dildo in, out, in, out until she is too sore, squirting in white linen. 

_**"Take the fucking plug, put your dick, take be from behind"** _She said. _**"Do it fucking now".**_

He take her from behind. _**"You are too tight"**_. He do it rough, he got deeper and deeper, she got louder and louder, its a mess, gross, disgusting but they like it. Sex, in any position, from riding his dick in the couch while watching a drama, blowing him while preparing breakfast, shower sex, sex in the car while in the garage but taking her from behind will his new favorite. 

He cums, she did too. They sleep after too tired to wash up, but when he wake up the only thing left with him is his and her dry cum on the sheet and on his body. 

Tear fell from his eyes. 

_**Through the night that was endlessly long and thick and dark** _   
_**I know your wish has silently disappeared** _   
_**I’ll wait for a long time, I will definitely find you** _   
_**Even if you’re so far that I can’t see you** _   
_**Let’s go, to the place at the tip of dawn** _

They confirmed it, IU is indeed dating his colleague, IU and KIm Soo Hyun. Its official, she posted on her Instagram account the picture of both of them, having a copy, holding hands, her eyes is full of love. She is indeed in love this time. 

He have a schedule for a dance practice that day, the news were everywhere, he heard it when he was in the elevator, he saw the news while having lunch on the pantry, he even see it on his way back home. 

_**"Fuck"**_ it hurts. 

5 years of loving her in not enough to make her stay, she's a star, a bright one, I'm just a toy that she can play anytime she is bored, her fucking toy when she's too horny, when she's lazy to move she asked me to do all the work, when she's too energetic she asked to me stay still. 

He cannot call her, he cannot even greet her, no hi and no hello. He packed all his things, he need to move out soon, with the help of his friend he find a decent studio with one private room, he use the room as his make shift bedroom, he does not need a kitchen he can't cook. He still works as a choreographer, and a pianists but there's a new addition to his hobby. Getting drunk. 

He still love her, and it wounded him every time he saw them smiling likes they're the only human in the world. She is too busy to noticed that he is no longer living next door. Until she finds a new neighbor another idol, the maknae of Monsta X. 

_**The child who stands in front of me without fail** _   
_**Head hanging low but never crying** _   
_**When I sadly hold out my hand, the child runs away** _   
_**So I hold onto the empty air by myself** _

She saw him at Inkigayo, he will be performing as a back up dancer for SHINee, they are all smiling teasing the child choreographer,making fun of him because he is too cute. She watched him dance on stage, amaze on how hot he is, he is smiling but she knows that smile is not for him. 

When they done performing, she greeted her SHINee sunbae, bow with her respect and tell them they did well. She touch his arms, he got flustered and ran away. 

It that hurt? she asked her self. Did I made him that way? 

**_Even if it hurts so much_ **   
**_I won’t forget this time_ **   
**_The words that waited so long by itself_ **

He plays his piano, tears running down to his chubby cheeks, he's not playing a famous piece but he is playing what his heart wants to, the melody is too sad, too depressing, it like he is saying goodbye. Does he even have a right to do that? 

He start questioning himself, does he stoop down low for her, does he deserved all this pain?. 

He still have her picture on his wallet, her picture where is is wearing her high school uniform, his hair is black, long, she have a high knee socks and a black school shoes, she is wearing his jacket. 

It was his favorite picture of her, way back when her world evolves around him, playing after school, staying late during Friday nights, going to Church every Sunday. Picking wild berries, chasing a butterfly, he will remember it all. Those happy memories he will not forget. He cannot forget. 

_**"I want to move from you"**_ He said to himself. 

_**Through the night that was endlessly long and thick and dark** _   
_**I know your wish has silently disappeared** _   
_**I’ll wait for a long time, I will definitely find you** _   
_**Even if you’re so far that I can’t see you** _   
_**Let’s go, to the place at the tip of dawn** _

He booked a ticket way back home, to Gwanju their home town, where they grew up, where they build their dreams. _**"I need to go home"**_

His first night is too painful, he met her mom, asking if her daughter is doing fine? he just nod and smile. At his old room, there's a lot of her more than him, her graduation picture still hangs on his wall, her high school name tag is still pinned on his cork board. The valentine's card she made is still pretty in frames, their diary is still on his study table. 

Everything about her is still in his room. It is prison and haven for a broken man like him, tears fell again but this time it too painful for his small frame. His mom hugged him tell him its going to be okay. _**"I can't live without her, mom"** _that's all he can say. 

He slept like a dead kid after his breakout. He need to move on, he cannot let her hurt him like this, he needs to move forward, he has a life before and after her, he needs to look for that passion again, he need to look for himself this time. 

He asked his mom if he can study again, not in Korea but on abroad he wants to horned his piano skills, he needs distraction, he needs to make his own name, 5 years of letting her control him is enough. No more. 

He resigned as a choreographer the next day, he bids goodbye to SHINee by sending them his dorkiest face. He signed up at Auburn Classical School of Music in London, he got a scholarship and applied for a 2 years of master degree in Piano.

He did not bid her goodbye, he just left. He did not checked her Instagram account, he did not greet her during her birthday and holidays, she became a ghost that he wants to forget but will be forever imprinted to his life. 

5 years of playing is not enough to make her stay, but for that 5 years of his life is where is the most happiest, where he cries the loudest and feel the pain the strongest. 

That 5 years of his life make him who is now now, a world renowned pianists from South Korea, Master of Piano Lee Taemin. That's what crowd call him. 

It his first time coming back to Korea after his runaway. Nothing change, the air is cold, it almost autumn. He will be playing a grand hall, playing his master piece "Dear Name" the 1st song he composed, the only song that he writes for a certain girl sitting in front of her, smiling but there's a tear on her eyes, she knows the song is for her. She knows that it was and always be her. 

But to her, he is only a friend, her loving friend. She was selfish and greedy, those years when she still have him, she wants him to have his eyes only for her, his body only for her. But she cannot love him. She wants but she can't. 

Her husband wipe her tears, yes she got married to the man of her life, her love. 

Right then, when he knows he. She is happy. And he still broken. 

__


End file.
